


Songbird

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, tim tries to make pancakes(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: Sometimes, Tim will sing.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Songbird

Sometimes, Tim will sing.

When he thinks no one’s around, or when Jason is asleep, Tim will sing. It always starts with humming, soft and barely audible until he found the confidence to slip in the lyrics to whatever pop song he’s have on loop this week.

The first time Jason heard him, Tim had invited himself to one of his safehouse while he’d be out like a light. The rare bit of morning sun shone through his blinds, the smell of food wafting through his apartment, accompanied by the sound of someone humming; Tim. Jason’s sleep deprived mind supplied. It had been one of the gentlest wakeup call he had in a long, long time.

Tim doesn’t noticed he was there, too busy staring down the pan. The singing stopped abruptly and he stuck his tongue out the corner of his lips(Tim does that when he’s concentrating too hard on something, it was adorable, really). Jason watched him do a little happy dance after successfully flipping a pancake and decided it was the right moment to slip his arms around the other’s waist, bringing an armful of Tim into his chest.

“Mornin’. You seem distracted.”

“Jay!” Tim turned to met Jason’s eyes. He looked flustered, grinning up to him sheepishly, Tim abandoned the spatula in favor of resting his hands on the taller man’s bicep. “You’re awake.”

“Mhhm. When did you get here?”

“Just now. Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Hmm… no. Come ’ere.”

Jason’s face inched closer, Tim met him halfway. Jason had half the mind to reach out and turn off the stove before their lips brushed together for a soft and slow but completely drawn out kiss. It was moments like this that he savored. The weight of the other man brought him an undeniably sense of home and comfort.

“How’s your ribs?” Tim asks as they broke apart, his voice was merely a whisper.

“Healing. Should be fine by next week.”

“Good. I missed you at night.”

“Did you even sleep?”

“No I came straight after patrol.”

“Stay?”

“Only if you promised to rest.”

“Yeah, sure.”

They slipped into a comfortable silence. Jason’s chin tucked against the crook of Tim’s neck, whilst the younger man resumed his task of preparing breakfast. Tim’s song doesn’t continue but that’s ok, because Tim sings when he thinks no one is listening and Jason gets to hear it if he pretends to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ujhfsjdkfj sdkj, dsfkj comments are appreciated!! :))


End file.
